Los Recuerdos De La Infancia
by Rosenthal-Fire
Summary: /OVA de: Una Nueva Aventura./ Rosenthal Fire es una chica algo diferente a las demás, y gracias a eso en su infancia pudo conocer a muchas personas muy importante en su vida. Su historia comienza en Japón pero el destino la enviara a España, lugar donde conoce a personas maravillosas, pero la perdida de alguien importante en ese país destroza la vida de la joven jugadora de soccer.


_**Muy buenas queridas/os lectores, hoy os llegó con un OVA del primer fic que publique: Una nueva aventura. Este fic lo subí a los meses de empezar con ese otro fic, pero como a pasado tanto tiempo y Una nueva aventura se esta reescribiendo se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo con este one-shot, un abrazó muy fuerte y no os interrumpo más.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, simplemente los secuestro de LEVEL-5 por diversión.**_

* * *

_**Los recuerdos de la infancia.**_

_**~En Japón~**_

_**·**_

Una tarde muy normal, eso era lo que un chico de cabello castaño sentía, como cada día se encuentra en un parque cercano de su casa junto a su pequeña hermana, aun que esta parece ser más un chico.

El chico de unos quince años se encontraba sentado en unas de las bancas del parque, desde ese cómodo lugar observaba como una pequeña de cabello plata, casi blanco, corría de un lado a otro con un balón a sus pies, o más bien a bastante centímetros por delante. Esa pequeña niña era muy torpe con ese deporte llamado soccer, pero no le importaba lo torpe que fuera, esa pequeña de cinco años quería ser como su hermano mayor; una jugadora que llamara la atención de todos. En una de sus careras pateó con demasiada fuerzas el esférico provocando que fuera rodando hasta un pequeño que pasaba por ahí.

Un pequeño de ojos castaños y cabello en punta se agacho para recoger un balón de soccer que había llegado a el por alguna extraña razón, cuando lo agarro se volvió a poner recto para ver si era de alguien.

― ¿¡Me lo devuelves!?― Gritó la chica para llamar la atención de joven mientras se acercaba.

Según la persona que reclamaba el balón se iba acercando el joven se fijaba un poco en ella. Parece ser un chico, su cabello corto en punta y esa ropa compuesta por una camiseta de color amarilla con las mangas cortas, un pantalón azul marino con una franja blanca en los extremos. Una ves que dedujo que era un chico se fijo que esa persona, tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo una parte más oscura que la piel que predominaba, que era de un color pálido, pero no solo en el antebrazo, sino que también tiene algo parecido en el cuello.

― Me la devuelves, por favor.― Pidió con una voz dulce mientras sonreía.

― ¿Ah? Sí, toma.― Dijo mientras se lo entregaba, pero esas marcar le intrigaban.― ¿Que son esas marcas?― Preguntó mientras señalaba el antebrazo.

― Mi mamá dice que son marcas de nacimientos, dice que soy única por tenerlas de ese tono, jaja.― Termino con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que el otro chico sonriera un poco.

Era un chico un poco más alto que ella, la forma que mantenía su cabello le era familiar, era como el cabello de unos dibujos que ve su hermano y ella, pero no llega a recordar. Tiene la piel bronceada y unos ojos marrones oscuros muy penetrantes, tenía que admitir que le daba algo de miedo. ¡Ya recuerda los dibujo! Son unos de unos súper guerreros con unos extraños poderes que le hace cambiar el tono de su cabello y ponérselo en punta al mismo tiempo que le dan un montón de fuerza. A darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle soltó una pequeña risa, cosa que confundió al chico.

― Lo siento, es que me recordaste a unos dibujos, jaja.

A escuchar eso el pequeño de cabello crema se enojo un poco, ya estaba harto que le llamaran como a esos dibujos, el lleva así el pelo por que le gusta, y punta. La chica se dio cuenta del enojo del pequeño, y enseguida se arrepintió de haberse reído.

― ¡Lo siento! No quería insultarte ni nada parecido.― Comentó muy arrepentida mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de suplica.

― Eres muy escandaloso.― Susurro.

Ambos pequeños habrían seguido hablando sino hubiera sido por la madre del más alto. Una mujer castaña llamaba al pequeño desde la entrada del parque, por lo que dijo para llamar su atención, parece que ya era hora de volver a casa. Y así sin decirse nada más el de ojos marones salió corriendo en dirección a la mujer.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Los días pasaban, y los dos pequeños que hablaron por primera ves en el parque no dejaron de verse desde ese día. Ambos se encontraban todos los días en el mismo parque en el que se conocieron, pero aun que fuera raro ninguno de los dos sabía el nombre del otro, por las prisas del primer día no se pudieron presentar y en todo el tiempo que estuvieron viéndose tampoco mencionaron sus nombres, en cuanto se veían comenzaban a jugar y se olvidaba de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Los días se convirtieron en meses, y los meses en un año. Año que causaba que los dos tuvieran seis años y comenzara primaria, y por causas del destino los amigos del parque ahora estarían unidos en las horas de clases, sí, ambos habían entrado en la misma escuela primaria y estaban en la misma clase.

― Asique estamos en la misma clase, que casualidad.― Comentó con mucha felicidad la chica cuando estaba al lado del pupitre del chico.

― Pues si...

― No eres nada hablador, ¿o me lo parece ami?

― Es que no soy tan escandaloso como tú.

― ¡Yo no soy escandaloso!― Protesto en un tono bastante elevado, causando la atención de toda la clase.

― Nooo, que va.― Dijo el chico antes de reír un poco.― E... ¿y cómo te llamas?

Esa pregunta provoco un vació en las cabezas de ambos, en todo su cerebro no había ningún lugar donde apareciera el nombre del otro.

― Ahora que lo dices nunca nos hemos presentado jaja.― Dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca.

― Pues desde ahora eres: Escandaloso.

― Jaja, esta bien, pero sería mejor : Escandalosa.

Eso provocó otro vació en la cabeza del más alto, ¿acabado en _a_? Pero si es un chico... ¿o no?

― ¿Es que eres una chica?― Preguntó extrañado.

― Pues si. Jaja. Pero tranquilo, todos se equivocan. Y yo a ti te llamare: Vegeta.

― No me gusta que me llamen así.― Protesto.

― Ni ami _Escandalosa._― En la ultima palabra intenta imitar la voz del chico, pero su intento no llega ni a casi.

Al final el chico acabo accediendo, pero esos motes no le duraron mucho ya que en poco tiempo averiguable los nombres del otro y comenzaron a llamarse por ellos. El pequeño respondía por el nombre de Goenji Shuuya. Y La chica por Rosen, Rosenthal Fire. Pero no se pronuncia como fuego en ingles sino FIRE, tal y como se lee.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

El tiempo seguía pasando y los dos pequeños se hacían mas amigos según pasaba el tiempo. Ya no solo eran amigos del parque, ahora eran amigos del todo, en los recreos de la escuela se la pasaban jugando con otros niños, y después de clase, tras hacer las tareas solían ir al parque a seguir jugando, o sino iban a casa de alguno, lugar donde pasaban las horas jugando sin parar, eran niños y hacían lo que debe hacer un niño; jugar. E incluso ese juego de tarde se prolongaba a la noche, algunos días, si al día siguiente no había clase, se quedaban a dormir en casa de alguno, normalmente en casa de Rosen. Aunque la mayoría de las veces por la que se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro era por que al día siguiente tenían un partido soccer, esto pasaba por el trabajo de sus padres, algunos días alguno de ellos no podía llevar a su hijo al partido, así que como los pequeños ya dormían juntos de ves en cuando no importaría que lo hicieran unas cuantas veces más.

El tiempo seguía pasando y la amistad de ambos no era rota por nada ni nadie. Ya tenían ocho años y aun seguían en el mismo equipo de soccer, y con ello sus quedadas a dormir en casa del otro por el trabajo de sus padres y el impedimento que causaría para ir al partido. Y al igual que los pequeños habían crecido sus habilidades para ese deporte también, la pequeña torpe que no sabía ni como controlar el balón ahora era una gran defensa en el torneo juvenil, pero no solo ella destacaba, Goenji era uno de los delanteros más famosos de todo el torneo, como para no serlo, sus tiros son increíblemente fuertes. Todo era perfecto en la vida de los dos, pero la felicidad no dura para siempre...

Habían terminado las clases y con ellas los torneos juveniles de soccer, y ahora para los jugadores tocaba descansar, y la joven pareja de amigos tenían un modo de descansar muy típico del verano; ¡Ir a nadar en la piscina! El chico de cabello crema esperaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque donde conoció a su amiga, era el lugar intermedio entre las casas de los dos y además estaba bastante cerca de la piscina. Pero los minutos pasaban y su amiga no llegaba, y eso era raro, ella siempre llegaba primero, sería desordenada, cabezota, escandalosa y un montón de cosas más pero nunca llegaba tarde, más bien era él el que lo hacía.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que quedaron y ella un no aparecía, se estaba empezando a preocupar. Estaba decidido en ir a casa de su amiga para ver que pasaba, pero en cuento se levantó de la banca vio como la chica de cabello claro entraba en el parque, a verla se libro de toda su preocupación, pero en cuanto le vio la cara la preocupación volvió, no venía sonriendo como siempre, sino todo lo contrarió, se la veía sería, incluso triste.

― Rosen, ¿qué te pasa?― Preguntó cuando estaba a su lado.

― Nada Shuuya-kun.― Mintió mientras negaba con la cabeza e intentaba sonreír.― Lo siento por hacerte esperar, mi mamá me llevo con ella a comprar y hace poco que volví.― Volvió a mentir.

El chico la miro sin creerla del todo, la conocía, y sabía que le pasaba algo, pero estaba claro que sí le insistía no sacaría nada bueno.

― Tranquila, ¿vamos a nadar, no?― Dijo mientras agarraba la muñeca de la chica y comenzaba a caminar.

No sabía porque lo hacía, pero le gustaba sentir el tacto de la chica, no lo entendía pero algo dentro de el no quería soltarla nunca.

Mientras andaba él notaba que su amiga estaba mal, parecía que no quería andar, que no quería estar en ese lugar, que no quería estar con él. ¿Sería por que el no es tan imperativo como ella? De repente el chico se debuto haciendo que la chica lo mirara extrañada.

― ¿Qué pasa Shuuya-kun?

― No, ¿qué te pasa a ti? Normalmente eres tu quien me lleva a mi a rastra.

― … ¡Lo siento Shuuya-kun! Es que no estaba pensando en esto jaja. Anda vamos antes de que cierren.― Comentó con una gran sonrisa, no era sincera, pero él otro tenía que pensar que si lo era.

― Si, vamos.― Dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

― ¿Cómo que te va a España?― Preguntó atónito el joven.

Su amiga no era capaz de mirar al chico, esta mañana se a enterado de que su padre le han dado trabajo en la capital de España, y al igual su hermano había sido llamado por uno de los mayores equipo del mundo, y se encontraba en esa capital, cuyo equipo de soccer era el que más ama aparte del equipo nacional de España.

Hace poco que ambos han salido del agua y era hora de volver a casa, pero cuando salieron del recinto no se esperaron, ver el auto de la familia Fire, con el hermano mayor de Rosen fuera echado contra una de las puertas. A ver eso la chica no pudo evitar guardar más su pequeño secreto. Ahora mismo los dos pequeños se encuentran algo separados del auto.

― Lo siento Shuuya... yo-

La chica no pudo terminar la frase, la sorpresa de que el chico la abrasara la dejo sin palabras.

― No quiero que te valla...― Susurro muy bajo con la voz rota.

No sabía porque, pero sentía un gran dolor en el pecho a saber que no volvería a ver a su amiga en un largo tiempo, o incluso nunca podría volver a verla.

― Lo siento Shuuya-kun... no quería mentirte, pero quería que hoy lo pasáramos bien.

Antes de separarse Goenji se limpio los ojos, no pensaba dejar que su amiga lo viera llorar. A separarse metió su mano en el bolsillo de su bañador que ahora mismo aun seguía algo mojado, la chica lo miraba extrañada, ¿qué buscaría?

― Rosen, te la iba a dar antes, pero como me metí en el agua y se mojo pensé que sería mejor dártela mañana.― Le agarra la muñeca y le enseña una pulsera de tela de un tono verde fosforito y tenía escrito: _S X R._― Es una pulsera de la amistad, y quiero que hagamos una promesa; Nos tenemos que volver a vernos ¿vale?― Mientra habla le ata la pulsera en la muñeca derecha.

― ¡Claro! Nos volveremos a ver.― Terminó con una gran sonrisa.

― Ronse, tenemos que irnos.― Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a los pequeños.

― Vale hermano... Nos vemos pronto Shuuya-kun.― Comenta mientras pone su mano izquierda delante de ella con el dedo meñique estirado, por unos segundo el chico lo miro extrañado pero enseguida lo comprendió, imito la acción de la chica entrelazando sus dedos meñiques en modo de sello. Separaron sus dedos y se miraron por unos segundos con una sonrisa, a oír el claxon del auto, Rosen se acerco a la mejilla del chico para dejar un beso en ella para después salir corriendo. Mientras que ella huía el joven se queda quieto en el lugar posando su mano donde había recibido el beso y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas cogía un tono rojizo.

La chica se monto en el auto y empezó a despedirse de su amigo con la mano, estaba muy triste, pero con esa pulsera sellaba una promesa, la promesa de volver a verse en cualquier otro momento...

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
